Behind the Bandana
by MoonlitMeowth
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the merchant has all those guns? Or what he does with them besides sell them? What purpose does the merchant really play in Resident Evil 4? OneShot


MoonlitMeowth: Hey all! MoonlitMeowth here saying that I have yet _another_ story for you to read! Yes, I realize that I have a knack for starting stories, and not finishing them, but lucky for _you_; this is a one-shot! So I don't have to update this story! Yays, yes?

Shinimegami: Um, sis? We just got lucky enough that you managed to start and finish this short story!

MoonlitMeowth: (sweat drop) Oh…right. Well, I hope all the readers enjoy it _anyway_!

Shinimegami: I'm sure they will. (smile)

Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil, so if people get all weirded out by anything at all, just know that I don't own Resident Evil. Thank you.

Author's note: BTW, for you people who, if there are any, are wondering how I came up with this idea, it's because my friend, Patrick, and I were talking about something like this, and it sparked this one-shot. Last year, I promised Patrick I'd write him his very own zombie story, so here it is! (Okay, the only thing is there are _zero_ zombies; Las Plagas took that over… Oh well!) Patrick…this is for you! I hope you like it! (grin)

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ashley! Come this way! Hurry!" an anxious Leon Scott Kennedy beckoned to the president's daughter.

"I'm coming, Leon!" Ashley responded, rushing over to the former R.P.D.'s side. The blades from the Las Plagas carriers barely missed her body as Leon yanked her close to him. She clung to him desperately. "What're we going to do?"

"Just wait here for me." Leon said while reloading his handgun, rising up from behind a large rock he had hid behind. He began to fire at the people closest to him.

The shots from the handgun killed some of the Las Plagas victims on contact, and they drop their weapons, but there are still many more that continue to stalk forward to reach Leon and Ashley.

"Damn! There's too many of them!" Leon ducked back down next to Ashley, who had now buried her head in her hands. He thinks to himself, stealing looks to his right and left, taking mental notes that he doesn't have much more time to sit around and wait for something to magically make them stop attacking.

Leon prepares himself with his knife in his left hand and his handgun in his right. He narrows his eyes, getting up, and stepping in front of Ashley in order to protect her. Just as he's about to defend them both, a round of shots comes from seemingly nowhere, and Leon dives back onto the ground. The shots blast through the Las Plagas carries, and within minutes, they are all dead. Leon finally gets up off the ground to see who saved him and Ashley from almost certain death.

Standing a good ten feet away, clothed in a mysterious dark hooded cloak with strange gloves and a bandana, as well as armed with a Chicago Typewriter in hand, was none other than the famous merchant. He lowers his weapon, and starts to walk towards Leon and Ashley.

Ashley is now on her feet, standing behind Leon for comfort, staring at the approaching merchant.

The merchant finally reaches Leon, stops, and gives him a tired look. "You didn't think I was only good for being shot, eh, stranger?"

Leon only stared, amazed that the merchant actually helped them out when he knew very little about them. He turns around and looks at Ashley.

She looks back at Leon, not knowing what else to do or say.

Leon finally turns back to the merchant, about to say something, only the merchant interrupts him.

"Got a collection of good things on sale, stranger!"

Leon's eyes grow wide; how could he be trying to sell him something now?!

"Um, no thanks," Leon started, "but why did you protect us? I mean, I thought you only sold and bought guns…"

The merchant stands and stares, taking in Leon's comment. He then opens his vest. "What're ya buyin'?"

Leon stares, confused by the merchant's limited vocabulary, but he decides to buy something anyway. He selects a well-crafted handgun, but rather than paying for it, he points it at the merchant, and fires.

The merchant is blown in the face, and falls to the ground, dead. Leon pockets his new handgun, and turns to Ashley. She looks horrified by Leon's actions.

"Why did you shoot him, Leon?!" she cried at him.

Leon stared back at her, his expression blank. "Ashley, the man's a crazy stalker! He always knows where we are! …Besides…I needed to test my new gun on _something._"

Ashley pauses to consider this, and then agrees, "Oh…well, then I guess that's different."

"Anyway…let's just keep going…"

They both continue on down the road to destroy the creatures infected with the Las Plagas.

The merchant is still lying on his back, but after a few minutes pass, he whispers, "Come back anytime…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

MoonlitMeowth: So, yeah! That's my one-shot! So, it's the first one-shot I've ever written… I couldn't think of an ending, and none of the one's I came up with were what I had in mind… I hope it wasn't _too_ terrible…!

Shinimegami: What do you mean "_too_ terrible?" It was funny! I thought so anyway…

MoonlitMeowth: Well, okay. I guess imagining something and writing it down are two separate things _any_way…

Shinimegami: That's the spirit! (big, ridiculous smile)

MoonlitMeowth: (sighs at her sister's expression)


End file.
